Hiei in Love!
by Fire-Demon6
Summary: Hiei meets a girl and falls in love ^_^
1. Default Chapter

I did not create of the people in the series. But I did create Kiya.  
  
Hiei was walking around the spirit world looking for another person with as much of a lonely life. He walked for hours and hours looking. All of the sudden he saw a girl his age walking down the road, with her bags in her hands. He turned around to see if maybe, just maybe he could talk to her. She turned around and asked in a sweet and soft voice "Why are you staring at me?'' Hiei blushed, why was he staring at her? He said in a voice so cracked up "I just wanted to know if we could become partners in crime. She looked at funny at said "Why would you say I'm in crime?'' Hiei said "It's obvious." "Fine" said the girl "My name is Kiya." Hiei answered "It's Hiei." So Kiya and Hiei became great friends, laughing together, and Hiei wondered to himself a year later "What is this emotion for this girl?" "Good Morning" Hiei looked over to see Kiya awake. When Hiei didn't answer as usual she glared. Hiei decided that this had all gone way too far; he was falling in love with his best friend. He could no longer face her. Kiya gave him this look as if what ever. Hiei glanced at her and gave her this fake smile. He decided while she was asleep would be the best time. Later on that night Kiya walked to Hiei and told him that she loved him and that she hoped he felt the same way. Hiei gave her this look and said "Me like a human like you, in your dreams." Hiei thought to himself "Why in the world did I just say I didn't love her back?" So when Kiya FINALLY went to sleep Hiei started to get his stuff together he looked at Kiya and thought "She's not right for a demon, I most likely make her hurt more." He decided that he had better go right then and he knew if he looked back he could never ever leave her. Hiei traveled for day's none stop thinking the farther away the better she'll be. Years later. (There now 25) Hiei was wandering around a town looking for a place to stay when all of the sudden something poked him; it was a child with a stick. Hiei decided to just walk away just like he had done before, with Kiya. The thought of her hurt him horribly, he missed her. He decided to try to go and find her. He had good luck thought; apparently she decided to live were Hiei left her just in case he felt the need to see her. Kiya had matured greatly through the years. When Hiei saw a house he immediately ran towards the house to find his beloved Kiya drawing a picture. He immediately ran towards her. She looked astonished to see Hiei there right in front of her. He looked down at her (Kiya is way shorter then Hiei.) at she was smiling he kissed her. She was blushing furiously but still smiling. He said " I love you too Kiya." 


	2. 2 Chapter

I do not own anyone on Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Kiya, Chekaio, and Katito.  
  
Kiya smiled Hiei thought its great to be back!  
  
2 years later  
  
They had 2 twins. Chekaio and Katito. Chekaio was a girl twin who had Black hair and was stronger then her twin brother Katito, who also had black hair. Hiei thought his life was hell. He felt like ever scince Kiya died he had no one to turn to. Hiei looked down at the twins and gave a weak smile. Katito was smiling. It was a very rare occasion to see this. Chekaio was now trying to jump higher then her brother which she did succeed. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anyone on Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Kiya, Chekaio, and Katito.  
  
Katito was extremely excited about training. Chekaio was a little excited. She knew that she was strong. But decided to let her father train her. Hiei saw his son now trying to beat his sister in a fist fight. He started to think of Kiya again. Chekaio noticed this. And stopped pounding her brother's face into the floor. When her guard was down Katito hit her on the back of her head knocking her unconscious. He knew he was dead when she woke up. Hiei had left the room and was now sitting in a tree. Katito grabbed a baseball bat and sat waiting for Chekaio to wake. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anyone on Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Kiya, Chekaio, and Katito.  
  
Thank you Akamay For your great idea, to go with my fanfic.  
  
Chekaio woke up, and before her brother could swing the bat at her head, Hiei grabbed the bat, and threw it across the room. Chekaio gave her brother the "I HATE YOU." Look. Katito gave a whimper and ran behind his father. Little did everyone know Kiya was still watching from a cloud. She smiled. They were so adorable. Katito felt something watching him. So he went outside, and looked at the cloud were his mother was sitting. Grabbed a rock and threw it at the sky. Something grabbed him while he was standing there. Hiei and Chekaio went to bed. While Katito was Jagon eye put into him. 


End file.
